ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Flesh and Blood (episode)
Flesh and Blood is the twelfth episode in NCIS Season 7 and the 150th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The NCIS team investigate an assassination attempt on the life of a Saudi prince who is in flight training and in the process meet Tony's father who is seemingly connected to the investigation. Prologue A lone jet flies through the sky. On the ground, Walid Abbas looks on. Seconds later, the jet touches down, revealing that it belongs to the United States Navy. Walid continues looking on, his expression giving nothing away. The jet then slowly crawls along the tarmac of the area as ibn Alwann glances at it. As two Navy personnel rush in to steady the jet, the cockpit opens. Walid then heads off. As they get used to being on ground again, Lieutenant Commander Rob Clarke tells HRH Prince Sayif ibn Alwaan that he's a little high on the approach. "Oh, come on", Sayif groans. "I put it right on the numbers". Clarke tells Sayif that if he does it on his check ride, Sayif will lose points. "Yeah, yeah", Sayif remarks. Clarke then states, "No hotdogging" and that everything by the book. Sayif just smiles. As they pass by Walid, Sayif tells Walid to get the car and that Sayif himself will only be a couple of minutes. "Yes, Your Highness", ibn Alwann calls before bowing. As they head for the garage, Clarke remarks that he wishes he had someone like that to run his errands with Sayif stating that if Waild doesn't get his act together, then Clarke can have him. As they enter the hanger of the garage, Clarke briefly glances back before walking on as numerous personnel walk past the garage. His face now harboring some anger, Walid then digs into his pocket, producing some car-keys before he hits a button, causing the doors to automatically unlock. Overheard, a single jet then flies past, causing Walid to look up. Seconds later, the limo blows up, the impact sending Walid flying back and also causing him to fly out of his shoes with the impact causing alarms to go off. It then cuts to the destroyed limo which sits there in ruins and engulfed in flames while a lone shoe lies opposite it as alarms continue blaring in the background. Act One In the bullpen, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is not happy as he angrily remarks to the person on the phone that for the last time, his name is Anthony DiNozzo Junior while his father's name is Anthony DiNozzo Senior and that DiNozzo Junior lives in Washington and that DiNozzo Senior lives in New York City. As this happens, NCIS Probationary Agent Ziva David heads in and curious for answers, then heads over to the desk of her fellow colleague, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee and as she joins McGee, Ziva wonders what's going on. Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Tony's father, Anthony DiNozzo Senior is introduced for the first time. Trivia *The episode is also the sesquicentennial- (150th) episode of the series and celebrations were held to mark the event. *Robert Wagner who plays Anthony DiNozzo Senior and who makes his debut appearance in the NCIS series playing DiNozzo's father, Anthony DiNozzo Senior is credited as a "Special Guest Star". *This is also one of the few episodes where the NCIS team doesn't arrest the killer or shoot them dead in self-defense. *The hotel seen at various points in the episode is the Millennium Biltmore Hotel which is located in Downtown Los Angeles. *Ducky and Abby both note the strong resemblance between Anthony Senior and Anthony Junior. In fact, Michael Weatherly (Tony) portrayed Robert Wagner, who portrays Anthony Senior, in the 2004 television movie The Mystery of Natalie Wood. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 7 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Frank Cardea Category:NCIS Episodes written by George Schenck Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Arvin Brown Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Anthony DiNozzo Senior Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Joanne Torrence